Compressors are generally powered by an electric motor and turbine or the like and apply compressive work to a working fluid, such as air or refrigerant to elevate the pressure of the working fluid. Compressors are widely used in a variety of applications, from electric home appliances such as air conditioners, refrigerators and the like to industrial plants.
This invention takes advantage of the phenomena that a gas current will move from a higher pressure area to a lower pressure area and incorporates the advantages of a plurality of thrusters to produce a novel distributed thrusters driven gas compressor.